Forgive Me
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS. Peut-être qu'il est trop tard. Peut-être que je ne peux pas réparer milles erreurs par une seule bonne action. Mais je souhaiterais que cela soit possible.


_Forgive Me_

Voici mon premier essai terminé et publié sur Regulus^^ Prise d'une envie subite d'écouter "What I've Done" de Linkin Park (un groupe que je n'écoute plus depuis des années), cet OS m'est venu spontanément à l'esprit. Il est très court, sa fin ne me plaît pas (il _manque _quelque chose) mais je ne me vois décidément pas le retoucher. Si vous pouvez trouver une ressemblance entre le recueil "Hands Held High" de Bittersweet Neverland et cet OS, c'est tout à fait normal, vu comme j'adore ces OS et les considère comme parfaitement crédibles avec les tomes.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, l'inspiration est due à la merveilleuse Bittersweet Neverland et son receuil d'OS "Hands Held High", ainsi qu'à la chanson What I've Done, de Linkin Park.

oOoOoOoOo

_La faiblesse n'est pas autorisée chez les Black._

Je dois être fort.

_Fais notre fierté Regulus, sois un Black !_

Je dois être puissant.

_Nous ne tolérerons aucune erreur de ta part, Regulus._

Je dois être irréprochable.

_Sers ta maison au mieux, honore-la !_

Je dois avancer d'un pas droit et sûr. Trébucher ne m'est pas permis.

_Montre-leur à tous qui tu es, sois fier de tes origines !_

Je dois porter l'espoir d'une maison ancestrale.

_Surpasse-toi ! Que tous ici puissent témoigner de la grandeur de notre famille !_

Je dois être le meilleur.

_Sers nos intérêts, fais honneur à ton rang, débarrasse le monde cette vermine puante !_

Je dois obéir à Ses ordres, devenir Son serviteur.

_Rends-nous fiers de toi, mon fils._

Je dois être parfait.

_N'oublie jamais que tu es un Black, le sang le plus pur coule dans tes veines, tu es un Roi !_

Je dois tous les battre.

Je dois, je dois, je dois...Il n'y a que ça, des obligations !

Je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir.

Un garçon aux traits froids me rend mon regard. Ses yeux sont deux onyx brillants, ses cheveux noirs sont parfaitement lisses et coupés au millimètre près. Les vêtements qu'il porte sont taillés sur mesure. Son visage est beau mais il lui manque quelque chose.

Ses formes sont trop vides. Il ne s'agit que d'une coquille. Une coquille magnifique, riche, parfaite.

Mais juste une coquille.

Un éclair de rage traverse cette jolie face, avant que le regard ne la capture et que les traits se recomposent en un masque irréprochable.

L'entraînement de toute une vie.

J'ai envie de briser ce miroir. J'ai envie de casser cette image de perfection qu'il représente, j'ai envie de hurler parce que ce qu'il est est impossible.

Je ne suis pas parfait. Je ne le serais jamais. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre.

Je n'ai pas _son_ caractère, je n'ai pas _son_ audace, je n'ai pas _son_ cran.

De second je suis passé à premier, sans préavis, sans entraînement et je dois être parfait.

Allez tous au Diable !

Je ne veux pas être un pantin qu'on manipule, je ne veux pas être l'instrument de ces massacres.

Notre sang si pur que vous louez est corrompu par la haine qu'il charrie, par la pourriture qu'il porte en lui et fait germer dans tous ses représentants.

Lui seul a su y échapper. Et encore ! Ne reste-t-il pas un Black, malgré tout ?

Il prétend le contraire mais ses yeux le trahissent.

Son port, ses manières, son langage, son visage, son charisme...il les tient de notre famille et ça, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré qu'il essaie de les effacer encore et encore, il n'y parvient pas.

La pourriture est ancrée à notre chair, elle est inscrite dans nos os.

Nous sommes damnés et que Dieu nous sauve si nous parvenons à sortir de cet enfer.

Mon regard tombe encore sur ce reflet que je hais tant.

Je lui ressemble. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas aussi bien que lui. Je ne suis pas assez fort, je ne suis pas le meilleur, j'ai peur et je suis faible mais ça, ce n'est pas permis parce que je suis un Black et qu'un Black ne cède jamais et qu'un Black n'a jamais tort.

Alors, mes yeux tombent sur ce qu'il y a à côté du reflet, le fond du tableau.

Une chambre aux tons sombres, vert, argent, des murs anthracite.

Une chambre stricte et froide, une chambre d'adulte déjà pour un enfant à peine né.

Et là, au milieu, un lit aux draps noirs. Et sur ce lit, une lettre.

Une lettre chiffonnée par toutes les lectures subies, une lettre déchirée puis reconstituée, une lettre serrée dans un poing, une lettre raillée, une lettre sur laquelle on a pleuré.

Une lettre de _lui_.

Informelle. Courte. Expéditive, comme une affaire qu'on aurait voulu liquider au plus vite.

Une lettre d'adieu.

_Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi Regulus et sur le champ de bataille, tu ne se__ras pas mon frère, tu seras un Mangemort comme un autre._

_J'aurais souhaité que ça se passe autrement._

_Adieu._

_Sirius._

L'envie me tiraille de la jeter au feu, mais je sais que par la suite je le regretterais.

_J'aurais souhaité que ça se passe autrement._

Moi aussi, parfois, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement.

Tandis que je ramène le capuchon noir sur mes yeux, que je me pare de la tenue qui fait de moi Son serviteur et que je sens Sa marque me brûler, je sais.

_Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne._

Peut-être qu'il est trop tard. Peut-être que je ne peux pas réparer milles erreurs par une seule bonne action.

Mais je souhaiterais que cela soit possible.

Mon regard croise encore une fois celui du reflet.

Je ne veux pas devenir le monstre que je vois. Je ne veux pas être une coquille vide. Je ne veux pas devenir ce qu'ils veulent que je sois, je ne veux pas devenir une marionnette.

Je ne Le servirais pas.

_Pitié Seigneur, entends ma prière et pardonne-moi mes péchés._

Mon bras gauche me brûle. Il m'appelle mais je ne viendrais pas. Non, pas cette fois.

Et si je dois déshonorer ma maison, que je le fasse bien et totalement.

Un souvenir, vieux, aux couleurs passées et pourtant, qui donne toujours cette impression de chaleur au creux du ventre.

Un sourire éclatant et dangereux, une lueur malicieuse et mauvaise dans les yeux et ce rire si communicatif, tel un aboiement moqueur.

_Tu vas voir, p'tit frère__, on va leur montrer à ces prétentieux ce que c'est d'être un Black !_

Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

_N'oublie jamais que tu es un Black._

_Rends-nous fiers de toi, mon fils._

_Nous ne tolérerons aucune erreur de ta part, Regulus._

Je ne suis pas parfait. Je ne le serais jamais. Et s'ils ne le comprennent pas, au moins, moi je sais.

Peut-être que ce que je vais faire est une erreur. Peut-être que je déshonore ma maison, mon rang, mon sang en agissant ainsi.

Ils me haïront. Ils me mépriseront. Ils me renieront.

Je sais qu'il est encore temps de tout arrêter.

Mais je ne veux pas.

Parce que, si d'une seule action, je peux effacer tous mes torts, je le ferais.

La douleur dans mon bras n'est rien à celle que je subirais par après, je le sais. Mais qu'importe ce que j'endurerais, je n'abandonnerais pas.

Je serais meilleur que vous. Au moins, j'aurais reconnu mes erreurs et essayé de faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie.

Même si c'est si tard et si peu.

Je ferme les yeux.

Anéantirais-je jamais ce reflet ?

Je souris.

Peut-être leur influence sur moi ne disparaîtra jamais totalement, et peut-être ne parviendra-t-on jamais à éradiquer la souillure de notre sang, et peut-être ne me pardonnera-t-on jamais.

_Seigneur, pardonne-moi mes péchés._

Mais je me pardonne.

Et au fond, c'est peut-être ça qui est plus le important.

* * *

**Comme je l'ai dit : je n'aime pas la fin. ****Elle ne correspond pas au premier jet, elle manque de crédibilité, elle est trop facile, bref, elle ne me plaît pas. A croire que toutes mes tentatives d'écriture sur Regulus sont destinées à ne jamais être abouties ! (car oui, il en traîne des tentatives dans mon ordi^^)**

**Trève de bavardage. Je dédie cet OS à Kleodie ****(nous savons toutes deux pourquoi^^) et à Bittersweet Neverland, que je ne louerais jamais assez pour la merveille qu'est **_**Hands Held High**_**:)**

**En espérant que ce premier essai sur Regulus n'était pas trop mauvais. Faîtes-moi part de vos impressions s'il vous plaît, et pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez le personnage OOC.**

**Sorn**


End file.
